


It's Not Necrophilia If You Aren't Actually Human

by Lemmywinks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmywinks/pseuds/Lemmywinks
Summary: Sebastian X dead!AgniThe fic that nobody wanted but you got anyway





	It's Not Necrophilia If You Aren't Actually Human

I could still hear the Prince sobbing on the other side of the door as I ripped Agni's hand away, doorknob and all coming along with it. He must have been here a while, rigor mortis had already set in and he was stiff as a board, poor thing.

I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around him as I took in all those wounds - he stank of blood, with those knives and bullets pushed so deep into his skin that he had no chance at all, really. Such a waste. He had taken every wound to protect his Master, that snivelling wreck of a human that still lay upon the floor a few feet away, so consumed by his own sorrow that he remained oblivious to my presence.

"Mister Agni, you are indeed the very epitome of a butler" I murmured, one hand resting on his shoulder as the other stroked over that hand of God, still clutching on to the doorknob. I knew better than to try and pry it from his grasp - his strength in life had been astounding and it was really no less in death. He was utterly solid all over.

At least, I assumed so. My hand trailed up from his, along his thigh to stroke in between his legs. Yes, there was a definite bulge there. I undid a few buttons of his sherwani so that I could reach inside and stroke along that stiff length, almost completely cold now but still filled with the blood that was trapped inside, making it hard as a rock. This would do fine.

I tugged it right out and let it stick straight up as I lowered him to the ground. It took some doing but I eventually leaned him in a position that he would remain still, half resting against the wall.

This was the highest honour I could give him. I kicked off my perfectly shined shoes and lowered my trousers, feeling my own cock start to grow in excitement. I folded the item of clothing carefully so that it wouldn't crease, and was utterly silent as I straddled the deceased Indian. Soma was still making those pathetic snuffling noises, and I listened to them with interest as I lowered myself on to that stiff dead flesh.

He was quite well endowed indeed. I felt the pain as his dick pushed into my hole, and relaxed my body to impale myself further. He slid all the way inside and I hissed quietly as I settled flush against him. Since he wasn't exactly an active participant, my thighs took the burden as I began to bounce atop him, the shuddering cries of the Prince creating the perfect background symphony.

This wasn't to last long since my Master would be along any moment. I fucked myself on that unresponsive hardness, the dead body beneath me jostling violently and his head lolling from side to side with my movements. I tugged one of my gloves off with my teeth so that I could fist my own erection as I rose and fell repeatedly.

It was a shame he couldn't feel a thing as my muscles clamped around him. His face remained as slack as ever when I shuddered, and I quickly grabbed my glove and held it over the end of my cock as I spurted, endeavouring to remain soundless as the pitiful sobs continued on the other side of the door.

Such a mess, though not one single drop had landed on the other butlers silk attire. I rose up and off him, his dick still solid and sticking straight up in the air. There was nothing for me to do but carefully turn the soiled glove inside out and tie the end, placing it in an inside pocket and withdrawing a clean one as a replacement. I had learned to always carry a spare after my time at the circus.

I tidied up the corpse once more and made him look respectable before I straightened up, waiting for the inevitable as my Master drew closer. I could call out to him, alert him to the scene, but it was so much more satisfying to just stand here and listen to the tears of the Prince for a little while longer.


End file.
